


crooked smiles

by bipolyjack



Series: Pitch Black Streets [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, this almost doesnt count as hurt/comfort lol, vague mention of fenris's abuse at the hands of danarius so b careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolyjack/pseuds/bipolyjack
Summary: Imran Hawke should really be more careful when he jumps. Or lands.





	crooked smiles

“That’s not supposed to bend that way,” Fenris pointed out in a dry tone, cleaning his massive sword on his thigh. 

Hissing through his teeth, Imran gave up trying to stand on the foot in question and sank back down. “Such keen observation, as always. Where’s Anders when you need him?”

“Let me see it.” He was already unfastening his gauntlets. 

“Do you think if I say his name three times fast and spin about in a circle, I can summon him to my side?”

Fenris crouched beside him and helped him ease his boot off. Imran winced as the elf inspected the rapidly swelling ankle, prodding at it with slim fingers, the crease between his brows betraying at least some measure of concern. “You could have struck at the beast easily from the ground, Hawke. I’m still not sure what possessed you to leap from that overhang.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Imran tilted his chin at the hulking spider corpse behind them. “We slew it in the end. And it wasn’t the leaping that did me the disservice, it was the landing.”

“I saw.” The crease in his brow deepened. Imran always wanted to press the pad of his thumb to that crease, smooth it flat. Make him smile. But he was wary of broaching a boundary they'd never truly set, that he could sense like an invisible wall. Though Fenris had not spoken of it, Imran knew he had endured his share of being touched without his permission during the years with Danarius. Touching the elf’s face unexpectedly would be a good way to lose a hand. Imran preferred to allow Fenris as much time as he needed to decide what was comfortable, and what was not, on his own. Instead, to take his mind off the pain in his leg, he focused on the markings that twined down Fenris’s fingers, still glowing faintly in the aftermath of their battle with the spiders. It was rare to see his hands free of the claw-like gauntlets. Long fingers, longer than his own, and slenderer, but by no means weak. Thick, hard callouses from countless hours of gripping a sword. Faint bands of clean skin around his fingers and across the palms of his hands, free of dirt or blood, where the gauntlets' straps had been. 

He grimaced as Fenris wound a tattered bandage around his ankle and tied it tight. “There. Can you stand?”

Imran gave it his best shot, but the moment he tried to put weight on it, pain spiked up through his leg and his knee buckled. Fenris caught him by the arm and eased him back to the ground. “Perhaps we ought to wait for the mage after all.”

Imran settled back against the mossy rock face. “Not something I ever thought to hear you say.”

He got a hint of a smile then. “I may not like him, but he is indisputably a better healer than I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short prompt fill from Tumblr a while ago that I still like it enough to post. I have a handful of these little Fenhawke things lying around. Fic and series title from The Kids Aren't All Right by Fall Out Boy.


End file.
